


What Did We Do to Deserve This?

by bad_ash10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Phil comforts Melinda and helps her clean her wounds.





	What Did We Do to Deserve This?

**Author's Note:**

> set post 5x01 & 5x02. I have way too many feels about Phil taking care of Melinda's injuries, and reassuring her that everything will be fine. so that's what we have here.

Once they had split from the team for the night, she leaned heavily on him for support. She had put up a strong front for the others, and put even more strain on the injury protecting Coulson. Her leg protested with every step, preventing her from putting much weight on her left side. He continued helping her walk toward the room she had been assigned, their progress slow. Shutting the door behind them, he turned and swiftly picked her up into his arms, taking care to avoid aggravating the wound on her thigh.

"Phil." She said it with a fondness he hadn't heard often from her. "I'm not a child." Regardless of what she said, he could tell she appreciated the gesture. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and put her head on his shoulder as he carried her bridal-style toward the bed.

He remained serious, intending to clean and dress her wounds properly. "I know, but I'm still here to take care of you." Phil had managed to renegotiate his work deal to include a month's worth of clean bandages and basic medical supplies to give to her, and those were extremely hard to find on this place. It added more time to his debt, but he hoped they would be out of here sooner rather than later. Hope of going back to earth and their own time was all that was keeping him relatively sane. That hope and _Melinda_.

Melinda could tell he tried to set her down as gently as possible, but she still couldn't help wincing as her leg touched the bed.

"I'm sorry," Phil looked almost pained himself after realizing he had hurt her.

Through slightly gritted teeth she responded, "It's not your fault I had a metal pipe go straight through my thigh."

Phil pulled his pack of supplies out of his jacket, and stood staring at it for a moment before looking to her. "Um..." He realized she was going to have to take off her pants. This had suddenly gotten very awkward. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other in their underwear before, doing a quick clothing change on missions, or posing as a married couple while undercover. But this was _different._

She saw him fidgeting, and couldn't help but smirk at him. Using his arm for leverage, she pulled herself to her feet, keeping as much of her weight as possible on her good leg. May managed to get the button and zipper undone and started easing her jeans down her thighs. Watching Phil's face, she could see his eyes staring hungrily at her hands and darting across the growing gap of skin she was exposing. Melinda was enjoying this entirely too much, almost forgetting her original purpose for stripping. Suddenly she let out a yelp of pain when she got close to her injury.

"Here. Let me help." Phil set his package on the bed and knelt in front of her. The blood had mostly dried on her jeans, plastering them to her leg and the wound itself. He worked as quickly and carefully as possible, but based on the death grip she had on his shoulders, he was still causing her a fair amount of pain. _If her damn pants didn't make her ass look great, I would tell her to stop wearing jeans this tight._

He helped her sit on the edge of the bed and set to work cleaning the large wound and the skin around it. Once he had removed the dried blood from the front of her thigh, he noticed a bruise obviously starting to form just above her knee. "What happened here?" He asked as he gently ran his fingers over the bruise, causing a shiver to run through her body.

"There was a... misunderstanding... when I first met Deke." She locked eyes with him, and could see his frustration building. "It's fine, Phil. I can handle him myself."

"He's such a cocky, annoying little bastard." He put one large bandage over the hole in the front of her thigh. "I need you to turn over, so I can clean and bandage the back of your leg."

She gently turned and laid on her stomach, smirking at the idea of Phil getting a close-up view of her ass.

After he was done bandaging the back of her leg, his hands lingered just a moment on her thigh. "Mel, I also managed to get an antibiotic and tetanus shot for you."

Without hesitation she hooked a thumb under the band of her underwear, preparing to pull them out of the way.

He caught her wrist before she could expose any more skin, grinning at the bewildered look on her face as she did so. "Ok, well I'm glad you're prepared, but it actually goes in your arm."

May could feel the flush working its way up her neck as she sat up, more quickly than she probably should have, and gasped as pain radiated through her leg with the change in position.

"Easy," Phil said as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, his face instantly turning into a look of concern.

She put her hand over his, looking up to meet his eyes for a few moments before he looked away.

Phil cleared his throat. "Which arm do you want?"

After giving her the shots, he had her stand so he could wrap a piece of gauze around the bandages on her thigh to make sure they didn't come off during the night.

She held on to his shoulders to steady herself while the was securing the bandages. As he stood, she ran her hands down his biceps, continuing down his forearms and eventually held both of his hands in her own.

His eyes were searching her face, looking for an answer to the question he was too afraid to ask. He took a half step forward, closing the small space between them, enveloping her in his arms.

Melinda gratefully relaxed into his chest, fitting perfectly against him. Breathing a sigh of relief, she spoke softly. "What the hell did we do to deserve this, Phil?"

She felt him laugh more than she heard it. "God only knows."

Phil was rubbing her back gently, and they stayed wrapped in each other's arms, comforting one another for several minutes. When the pain in her leg was getting to be too be too much she pulled back gently, keeping her arms around his waist. "I don't want to move, but I need to sit down.

"Oh, God. Mel, I'm sorry! Sit, sit." He sat her down and helped her pull her injured leg up onto the bed. "I need to get to my own room and go to sleep anyway. Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

She was looking at him intently, propped up on her side by one arm, weighing her next words carefully. "I need _you_ , Phil," it was barely more than a whisper, and tears were welling in her eyes. She pulled him down next to her. Melinda was on her side, and Phil mimicked her position, making sure to keep plenty of space between them. She slid herself closer to him, her back flush against his chest. "Is this ok, Phil?"

He put an arm around her middle, pulling her in tighter still. "More than ok, Mel. You have no idea how long I have waited for this," he said, smiling into her shoulder.

She was too tired to respond, but couldn't stop a smirk from spreading across her face as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
